Fire and Ice
by Legacy Now
Summary: Exchange of letters between Lyude and Caroline...
1. Former Spirit

_Lyude,_

I miss you, so much. I know it was only a few days, but as soon as I got to Wazn, I sent this already from writing the letter on the ship. It feels like forever since I last saw you...

The decision was hard for me to be away from you, especially since the reconstruction of our own continents might take a long time, but as Kalas' former Guardian Spirit, I have to go with him and Xelha so that Wazn can reconnect with the world.

Alfard also has some rebuilding to do, especially what Geldoblame and Melodia did to the reputation of the country. I know you and the others can do it. I have faith in you that you will outshine everyone in this new world and come out on top, in a good way. Reteach everyone better virtues and take away arrogance and indifference... You will give that to them, Lyude. I know it.

Ever since I decided to stay with you, Kalas, Xelha and everyone else... I realized how much I was losing in my world. My friends, my original plans in life, my world, Kelly, my father... But if I went back, loosing you and this world would be much greater to me. I don't know if my father is worried about me in my world, or if time passed at all, but... I have no regrets in my decision at all. You are one of my reasons for staying in this world.

This land seems so different, now it's back to the earth, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. My world's the same way, so perhaps I could help you get used to the change.

Other than that, Kalas and Xelha are alright. They seem to be taking their relationship slowly, but, hey. They're still young. I wonder if the bonehead's going to propose to her... Knowing Kalas, he'd be a tad uncomfortable with the idea of being king, but I think he can do it. He's a good person. Plus, I think they'd be a good married couple. They even argued like one before we met you.

I'll let you know if anything else happens here in Wazn, or anything big and surprising.

I love you.

So much...

_- Caroline_

_

* * *

_

**_Note*~ _**

_Yes, I was inspired by Fan Fan Girl's 'Sincerely Yours' (lovely fic, btw) story years back! haha..._

_Caroline is my OC from my 'Those With Wings' fic series, so it's kind of like a sequel-ish... Hopefully, this will turn out successful. heh _

_The reason I titled this 'Fire and Ice' was because Lyude's from the nation of fire, and Caroline's going to Wazn, land of ice.  
_

_XOXO  
_


	2. Hero

_Caroline, _

I was so happy that I received your letter! I missed you as well. Once things settle down here, I'll try and visit you, Kalas and Xelha. It will be a nice reunion.

I enclosed a little something with the package... You told me your birthday was around this time, and I hope you like it.

What you said about Alfard was true. Now that the tables are turned after what happened, some people look down on Alfardians. But if we try to heal the damage that came, the country will have redemption. Your comfort and support always gets me through the day... Thank you.

Speaking of Alfard, they just nominated me as a candidate for Emperor. Me. The once and former traitor as their leader. I was so surprised at first... Kalas probably doesn't have a choice if he and Xelha do get married, but me? I could step out, but it seems everyone wants me to take up the position. Me, Emperor... I'm going to have to think about it.

Settling into a new world is hard, but I know you can do it. You were always the strong one, you had the strength. Me and Kalas really wanted you to go home and confirmed if you really wanted to stay. When you just willingly stood by what you said... I was honestly happy that you didn't want to go. I'd miss you every aching day that you weren't here in this world if you left, but at least you are in this world with me now, and we're writing these letters. I'm sure your father loves you, no matter what he thinks.

It's so different when it was in the sky... Now it's on land. It was once like this thousands of years ago, so now its back to it's original settings. Things are going to change, and it will be _huge_.

I love you, too.

No matter how far we're separated, I'll always be with you.

_Yours loving, _

_Lyude_


	3. Ice Queen's Adviser

_Lyude, _

I am so sorry that my reply was late. Meetings and a whole lot of other events got me from writing this earlier.

Xelha has made me her head adviser in the royal court. Other than a hectic schedule, I couldn't refuse her... I used to be her Guardian Spirit for a brief period of time, and I am staying with her and Kalas, so hopefully I am doing my job right.

Thank you so much for the necklace, I love it. I will treasure it always. When I look at it, I will always think of you.

Wow, Emperor...! You can elect royalty in Alfard? I don't know how government systems work in Alfard, but I think you should totally go for it. You were always the active one and spoke openly about what was on your mind. I'm surprised you'd be shy at this opportunity. Don't turn this opportunity down. Otherwise I think I sent the letter to the wrong address, and someone else knows how to write in your handwriting.

Thank you for the kind words. What you said about my father means a lot, so I'm grateful for it.

I have to be honest... Can a long distance relationship work? I love you, it's just... for a moment, I really wish you were with me. Perhaps its the cold and sometimes the lack of sun that's in Wazn that gets me in a bad mood, but most days I'm fine...

Go for the Emperor campaign. I'd vote for you.

_Forever yours, _

_Caroline_


	4. Political Nominee

_Caroline,_

I guess we both have hectic schedules. I couldn't even catch my breath at the end of the day once everything was over!

Xelha made you her head adviser? That's great! I'm sure you're doing an excellent job, since you've always been there for Kalas and Xelha. When Kalas turned on us back then, it must have been the hardest for you, but through all the pain... you came out on top first. Through thick and thin, you saw the good that no one else could see, and brought him back. You're more than qualified for the job, and I'm sure Xelha couldn't have chosen better.

Thank you for the words. I'm so glad that you're there for me at the end of the day.

The campaign is going well, and hopefully, it will be a peaceful election. My opponents seem decent, so if all goes well, there won't be violent sabotages.

I reconciled with my brother and sister, Skeed and Vallye, during rebuilding Alfard, so we're meeting halfway. Vallye would like to meet you officially, soon. I'm sorry again for what they did when we went into Mintaka that day. When Skeed learned who you were, he kind of looked guilty, since he pulled your hair...

Thanks again for giving the prayer to Almarde. Since you used to have the spirit connection, I'm sure she'll rest peacefully.

I can handle you being far away, and I can wait. If the chills in Wazn get to you, you could always come to Mintaka to thaw. Did I do something wrong? You could always talk about what's on your mind.

_Love, _

_Lyude _


	5. Tigeress

_**Note*~**_

_Recently, I've gotten two flames on this story and another story of mine, ever since I started posting back on the Baten Kaitos fandom. Whoever you are, **STOP**. This is immature and offensive, and if you're using your energy just to insult me and my stories, you're wasting your time. If you keep on doing your disgusting activities, then a word with admin would put you greatly in your place. You're not my problem. I am going to keep writing, no matter what you think, and your opinion of me will not govern how I view myself. You insulting me is just you projecting your insecurities on to me. Get over what ever issues you have. I have dreams to catch._

* * *

_Lyude, _

Of course you did nothing wrong, and I'm alright! Perhaps, I'm a little homesick, and it could be culture shock, but I can handle it. You don't need to worry about me so much. I can take it. I regret leaving you more if I went back home and never saw any of you again...

Are you alright? I know Almarde was one of the closest people to you in your life, and you took her death pretty seriously. If Xelha allows it, I'll hop on the next ship and get to Alfard as soon as I can.

Kalas and Xelha will always be family to me... I'm so glad they're my friends, including Mizuti, even Gibari and Savyna. I heard Gibari and Savya were seeing each other through Xelha, but I'll try and give you any more details if I can... They seem like a good couple.

Kalas asked me for some advice about Xelha. If I'm getting it right, there could be a wedding here soon, but anything's possible. It's almost been half a year...

Ah, your siblings... I'm glad that you're getting along with them. You always wanted to be closer to them, so I'm glad that it's working out. Tell Skeed it's alright. I forgive him. The people in Alfard were kind of snooty before Malpercio came around, and once Geldoblame was dead... I couldn't help but pity them. They had nothing through the riches and the luster.

Before I met you, there was this woman in Nashira who was held back by an Imperial Solider... she wanted to get her child, who was in the other town, but if she left, the solider was forced to shoot. I could have done something, but back then I was way more passive, then once she stepped out... I let her die. Then once you left the Imperial army and came to our side... I was amazed. It inspired me. I used to be meek and insecure, but then I met all of you... I thought constantly of getting back home, but once Malpercio was defeated, I didn't want to leave.

You're one of the reasons why I'm staying in this world. You taught me so much...

_Sincerely, _

_Your Caroline_


	6. Son of Azha

_Caroline,_

I'm glad to here it from you. You could always talk to me if anything's on your mind. I'm always here for you. The lost of your home can be hard on a person, I've felt that myself… I don't want you to do something that you'll regret ten years later.

If you're not too busy, you could come to Alfard.

Alfard certainly has changed and stepped off their conceited pedestal, and I'm glad for that change. It seems what we've been through has changed everyone for the better.

Almarde was my nurse maid ever since I was a child. She's the closest thing I have to a mother, since my own mother died, but somehow… For a moment, I feel like she really _is_ my mother. I could dig back into my family history and see if its possible, but… Could my father have known Almarde before I was born? At times when my father and Almarde talked to each other, I always felt that they were… I'm going to have to figure this all out, once the election is done.

I'm honestly sure that there was nothing you could do. What's past is past, and I'm sure that the woman's resting peacefully. From what I've learned, if you fought back you would have drawn more attention to yourself, so you did the right thing.

You've changed so much since the first time I've met you… I'm proud of you. It wasn't me that made you braver and strong. It was all you. You always had it.

_Love,_

_Lyude_


	7. Ballerina

_Lyude,_

Why would I regret doing anything with you?

I was so ungrateful before I met you… I wanted to go home badly, but now I'm glad that I came to this world and became a Guardian Spirit.

You're saying that Almarde could be your mother? It is a surprise, but… It could be true. Your brother and sister's hair is darker than yours. And this is only my opinion, but… You and Almarde kind of look alike. If it is true, you'll still be Lyude, no matter who your mother is.

Thank you so much. It means a lot.

I'm teaching ballet, a kind of dance that I practiced in my world, to children once a week. Everyone seems enthusiastic about it, and I'm glad that it makes the little ones happy. Maybe you'll see our final production when you're around. I hope that you're around to see it when you visit. I really want to see you.

I don't want to sound like I'm hurting you, but… I don't want this to be a forced relationship, just because I'm staying in this world. You're only part of the reason that I stayed behind, but not a hundred percent of the reason why. If it doesn't work out between us… I still want us to be friends. Is that a possibility?

_- Caroline_


	8. Baron

_Caroline,_

I hope I'll get to see the final production. I'll be happy to see one of your works. This 'ballet' sounds interesting... I can't wait to see a part of culture from your world.

Of course. I'll be your friend if we ever decide to break up. I don't want your sacrifice to be in vain, so…

If you decided to stay because of other reasons, I'd understand. Even if we weren't together, I'd miss you if you didn't stay with us. I'm glad that you did.

If it's true that Almarde is my mother… I'd be happy. I wouldn't have it any other way. A lot of other things could explain the questions I had all along. The uneasy answers, the change in topics if I ever asked about my mother to anyone… I could remember when Almarde looked at my father and she spoke to him as if…

Oh.

She could really be my mother.

I just got a nobility title this past week. I'm the Baron of Oronis now. It probably comes with running for Emperor, but I guess they also titled me because I came along to help seal Malpercio. I feel so uncertain of all this... In my opinion, they're over doing it by giving me a title, but if that's what they want, I guess I have to accept it... My family has been in the Imperial military for generations, so I'll accept this rank for my family.

I'm so nervous about the election... With what people are telling me and their high hopes, I don't know how they're so happy that I'm running for Emperor. Skeed and Vallye are also happy for me, but I guess they're family, and they're trying to support me. Sometimes I feel like I'm not suited for the job, yet... the campaign seems so thrilling. The support of the people's overwhelming, but it helps when times are tough.

You also help me get through the day. These letters help me get my sanity back...

Thanks for the surprise gift by the way. I love the diamond earrings. I'll wear them always.

On the topic of nobility, how is Kalas and Xelha? You told me we may hear wedding bells, but I guess with our hectic lives, I suppose it got off your mind for a brief moment. If they do ever get married, I'd be happy for them.

If we ever do break up... To be honest, if that happened, it would sadden me. But if it's meant to happen, it's meant to happen.

I love you.

You're the anchor in my life. You taught me to accept myself, and if you didn't come to our world... I don't know if I'd be standing here alive today. You brought me out of my darkest pit of night.

Before you left Mira for Wazn... What you said to me, I still hear those words in my head. I can still feel our embrace. I still see you on the White Dragon waving back to me...

I know we're barely even twenty, and we're young, but if I had to chose someone to grow old with... I'd chose you.

I'm sorry... If this sounds too soon, forgive my boldness. I guess one of us has to visit each other soon. We're still young. We have plenty of time.

_Love, _

_Lyude_


	9. Countess

_Lyude,_

Wow, I… I don't know what to think.

If we ever do get serious, would that make me… Empress?

Xelha just hammered me with how the political system works in Wazn. If it's hard for me to just serve my queen and friend as her adviser, and almost barely making through an hour of the day... how can I make sure I get the job right by my husband and Emperor?

When I first came to this world, I was a stranger. A stranger with powers of a Guardian Spirit. I didn't want these powers in the first place. I used to be more passive in the past, but this is partly a different story, and I gradually accepted my bond with Kalas, but... if you do get elected to lead the country, and if we ever go that far... Would I get scared and reject the crown on my head?

If I fail the people of Alfard... would they hate me? If I ever made the wrong decision, would you also hate me?

I'm sorry... I never meant to sound like that. Little girls play princesses and imaginary kingdoms through their imaginations, but compared to the real thing... The entire country relies on you a hundred percent. I only handle between one and three percent when I'm with Xelha.

You can do this, Lyude. I know you can. You have so much strength to fight all of Cor Hydrae, your heart is that bright. You can face Malpercio, but you can't do a simple election? Are you sure Lyude Lyrtacello is picking up and reading my letters?

I'm glad for your new title, congrats. I'm glad that you accepted it, not for yourself, but for your family.

Xelha also gave me one for my work as an adviser. The Countess of Yuane. I never saw that I would be come nobility, but having boyfriends who are on campaign to become emperor isn't exactly an everyday thing.

Kalas also got Baron of Kohane in Wazn. It was to prep him for nobiity life, I guess, so he and Xelha could be getting serious...

All relationships aren't perfect, so I guess Kalas and Xelha need a bit more time. They argued recently about something, but they're still holding on to each other, so I'm glad for them. I'm there for Kalas when he needs me, since I was his Guardian Spirit, and I'll always be there for the brother in my life. I never had a sibling before in my world... My mother had cancer before my parents could have any more children, but... I suppose I only have one parent that's worrying for be back at home right now.

Almarde seems like a wonderful person to be your mother. I'm so happy for you. Everyone in Alfard seems to teach their children to look down upon other nations, but Almarde seems different. If she weren't your mother... I'd doubt you be sent to Diadem, and I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be together. The values she taught you... I think that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you.

I'm glad you like the earrings. They're ice diamonds, so they'll feel cool to the touch, even in extreme heat. Alfard needs some of those. Geologist from Wazn have been studying flame ice from Alfard, and we sent some other ice diamonds to some institutions in Alfard so that they can know about Wazn more, so this is a good way for Wazn to reconnect with the world. It is possible that flame ice and ice diamonds could come from the same rock family. Even in this world, the rocks and dirt seem different.

Us being together, till death do us part...

I've never been in a relationship before, except with you being my first. They say that the first relationship is a tad hard, but... Can we really see each other as a married couple? I'm barely eighteen, and already we're getting into these things. I did stay in my world, partly because of you, and... even if we weren't together, I have no regrets that I stayed in this world.

I stayed because I wanted to stay. For the beautiful land of this world... For Kalas, Xelha, and everyone else, even Mizuti's strange voice...! To heal the world...

I know I'm going to repeat myself, but I also stayed behind because I love you. Even if I bring up grueling stuff that may seem awkward.

I love you.

Most ardently...!

But out of all the uncertainty...

You also brought me out of my darkest pit of night and saved me from myself. From all the things that I didn't take action in the past, I now have less guilt in my heart, thanks to you.

I owe you so much...!

_Love, _

_Caroline_


	10. Emperor

_Caroline,_

No matter what you'd do, I can never bring myself to hate you, even if you weren't Empress. … My Empress. Empress Caroline. That name sounds so much nobler. Don't go back on what you've taught me. That is the reason why I love you.

Nothing was gruelling or awkward. It's part of a normal relationship. As you said, all relationships aren't perfect, and we're just going through our cracks. At times we may falter, at times we may get closer than ever… but that does not change my feelings for you. We all have our doubts sooner or later…

Before you, Kalas and Xelha left for Wazn… Kalas showed me the letter you've written to your father. When I finished reading it, I realized you were truly honest about having no regrets on staying with us in our world. At times I feel as if you staying on and taking in a new world would be difficult for you, but you were always the strong one. I'd feel selfish if I wasn't concerned about the sacrifices you made, but you seem pretty happy about your decisions.

When I got to the part where you've written about me… I was touched. Through all the hardships in this relationship, we both need each other. You have given me the strength and courage I never had. You taught me to accept myself, and if it weren't for you… I'd doubt I be standing here right now.

The votes are in… I am Alfard's new emperor. I can't believe this is actually real…! Goodness, oh…

The guard has called me… The Wazn Countess of Yuane is here to see me.

You're here?

_Lyude_


	11. Royal Invites

_To Emperor Lyude of Alfard and Countess Caroline of Yuane  
_

* * *

_The assembly of Wazn welcomes you to the wedding of her royal highness_

_Queen Xelha of Wazn_

_and_

_the Marquess of Kohane, Kalas of Wazn_

_Sunday, the twelfth of June_

_At two o'clock_

_Kaffaljidhma Grove Courtyard in the continent of Wazn_


	12. Split

_Lyude,_

Even though we aren't together anymore, it doesn't mean we can't write letters to each other anymore and be friends.

So, how's being Emperor? Is life treating you well? I wish you success and a blissful rule.

About what I said during the wedding... I'm so sorry if my words seemed harsh. If you did find them that way... Please forgive me.

_Sincerely, _

_Caroline_


	13. Heart

_Caroline,_

Do not worry, I'm not hurt. You were honest, and that's what matters.

You were right... I was covering up how I felt, and if I kept doing that if we were still together, it would grow until it would hurt us. For now, I'm glad we're friends and we are still on good terms.

And we mutually agreed to break up, didn't we?

Thank you for the wishes. I'm glad for your kind words. Good luck on being Xelha's head adviser, since you are a wonderful person, and I also wish you for the best in the future.

_Sincerely, _

_Lyude_

PS - Tell Kalas and Xelha I wish them the best and tell them congratulations again for me! _  
_


	14. Friends?

_Lyude,_

Thank you. I'm glad you felt that way.

We can go our separate ways, grow as individuals, and… go on with life. On our own.

And we'll see each other only as friends along the journey.

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

PS - I will, thank you. They will appreciate it.


	15. Ambassador

_By the order of the assembly of Wazn_

_The council has appointed_

_Countess Caroline of Yuane_

_Position of _

_Ambassador of Alfard_

_The first meeting with Emperor Lyude begins Tuesday, October 7, one o'clock  
_


	16. Sister

Kalas,

What were you _thinking_?

- C

* * *

Caroline,

What?

- K

* * *

Even in notes, I swear I can feel you _smirking_. Now what were you thinking, sending me to Alfard?

- C

* * *

I had _nothing_ to do with assigning the ambassadors... And don't you want to see your big shot boyfriend?

- K

* * *

Ex-boyfriend. You know how it is between me and _him_. We still need more time.

- C

* * *

As I said, I have no part of assigning the ambassadors. This is a good chance to go to Alfard if you want him back. By my suggestion, get some love potions from the witches, go up to him in the middle of the night, work your 'magic'... That will certainly make Wazn's relationship with Alfard on a good start.

- K

* * *

... my god, you have a filthy mind. How does Xelha put up with you?

- C

* * *

You have to go to Alfard.

- K

* * *

And if I don't accept the role as ambassador?

- C

* * *

Very few people can be selected to be an ambassador, and you're lucky Xelha chose you. She knew you have what it takes, and I know you can, since I've seen you work as an adviser. I'm proud of you.

This isn't only for the good of Wazn. This is also for yourself. You still love him, and I know he still loves you. You need each other. Without him, I know you'll never smile another day.

- K

* * *

... I hate you.

- C


End file.
